Check Yes or No
by Katana Kunai
Summary: I am doing a canon pairing! 0o0It all started in third grade with a little note.


Howdy, y'all. I decided that since I'm going to be bored all the time this summer, I'll write more songfics. So, here is "Check Yes or No," originally done by George Strait.

* * *

The school bus had just left the last stop and was headed for Oscar F. Raymond Elementary School. In the bus were the usual types of kids. Stubborn kids, violent kids, quiet kids and any other type of child you can think of were in that bus. However, only two were really important to this tale. A quiet little outcast named Inuyasha Takahashi and a sweet, friendly girl named Kagome Higurashi. They were both friends, much to Kagome's friends' dismay. They hated having to sit with him during lunch, but the friends don't matter.

On this particular day, Kagome decided that instead of sitting in the back of the bus near her stupid sister Kikyo and her posse, she decided to sit with her real friend, Inuyasha. Kagome really liked him, but she didn't know if he liked her like that. She would worry about that later. Right now, she just thought to start off the thoughts and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha was just sat there looking at Kagome wide-eyed at what Kagome had done. His number one crush since he first came to America kissed him on the cheek. He barely heard her when she told her not to tell anyone. Then she just sat there almost as if nothing happened. The way you could tell that she knew was that she was slightly blushing.

The next day, during recess, Inuyasha came up to Kagome and asked her if they could talk.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Um... Kagome. About that kiss. Why?" Inuyasha said, not really knowing what to say. He was thinking, 'Oh, smooth, Inuyasha. Now, she'll prbably laugh at me and tell her friends.'

Kagome just answered his question, "Because I wanted to. You want to play tag? My friends are kind of boring, right now, thanks to Kikyo."

Inuyasha agreed, not knowing that Kagome had tagged him and yelled, "You're it!" before running towards the monkey bars.

After recess, came math class. While the reading teacher wasn't looking, Kagome passed a note over to Inuyasha, who was sitting right next to her. Inuyasha read the note, trying not to read it out loud, but the math teacher, Mr. Tierney, caught him reading the note. He took the note from his hands and told Inuyasha, "You can get it after class."

Inuyasha, however, had memorized the note and wrote it down, changing one, little, detail. He passed it over to Kagome, asking Kagome to read it. It was a reproduction and response to her note that was taken by Mr. Tierney.

The note read, "Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well, then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this how love goes. Check Yes x or No "

* * *

** It started way back in third grade. I used to sit beside Emmy Lou Hayes. Pink dress and a matching bow in her ponytail. She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell. Next day, I chased her 'round the playground, across the monkey bars to the merry- go- round. Emmy Lou got caught passing me a note. Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote: "Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well, then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check Yes or No ."**

* * *

At Brockton High School, between third and fourth period, there were Inuyasha and Kagome walking down the hallway towards the gym. When they were at the gym, Kikyo walked in with her posse of sluts. Kikyo was looking pretty slutty herself with a tight pink shirt that clung to her like a second skin and a pair of tight black leather pants that left nothing to a man's imagination. 

It was much different from Kagome's clothing which consisted of a red tee shirt that was tight enough that it didn't look like a grown man's tee shirt yet loose enough to not make her look like a slut that said in white letters. She was also wearing a skirt that reached just below her knees. Much unlike her sister, who was wearing enough makeup to lightly cover a whale's face, Kagome was just wearing a little bit of earth tone eyeshadow and small amount of lip gloss.

To Inuyasha's dismay, he was the most popular boy in school thanks to his money that he inherited from his late mother. He hated being even noticed for being a senior, but now, he despised that Kikyo was after her sister's boyfriend. She should be happy for her sister, not trying to steal her man. If she wasn't a gold digger, he didn't know what she was.

"Hey, Inu-babe," Kikyo said, obviously wanting him in her pants. If the voice didn't tell him, her grinding against him was enough of an indication. "You want to go somewhere? I know a real nice place where we could get to know each other better." She was really saying, "I want you in my pants, now."

Kagome was seriously disgusted with her sister. Not only was she trying to get Inuyasha into her pants, she was doing it blatantly and while she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. Kikyo had went to new lows.

Inuyasha just looked Kikyo in the face and said, "Okay, Kikyo, I don't even like you. Why would I want to get in your pants?! I have a girlfriend as you can see, so find some other idiot and do him!" he yelled. Suddenly, the guys in the gym were all around her, laughing at her.

Kagome was so happy with him. All she could say was, "Good job, you deserve a Klondike Bar."

Fifteen years later, he and Kagome were living in a nice house in Scituate and have a child, an adopted 8-year-old named Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha were going out for their fifth anniversary. Kagome didn't know what was going on. What she didn't know was that they were going to a local bar where her favorite country singer, George Strait, was performing. Inuyasha talked to him a few days ago and showed him a song that Inuyasha wrote. George Strait liked it and said that he would work on it. Inuyasha hoped that it would be ready after the little amount of time he used for writing it.

The day before, Inuyasha was reminiscing when Kagome came in while Shippo was at school and pounced on him. In his daze, Kagome simply said, "You're it," and started running. Inuyasha got up and chased her through the hallway and all around the bed. After an hour or so of staying in there, he got up out of bed, downstairs and wrote the song.

* * *

**Now we're grown up and she's my wife. Still like two kids with stars in our eyes. Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmy Lou up and down the hall around the bed in our room.**

* * *

That night, Inuyasha took Kagome outside to a white limousine and headed for the bar. Kagome kept asking where they were going, but inuyasha just kept saying, "You'll see." 

Inuyasha just looked at the wondering gaze of his beautiful wife. He always wondered where he got so lucky that he could received such an angel. He was 33 years old, but looking at her made him feel like he was ten again, with feet of clay and a quiet voice. Now, he felt like dancing and singing to the heavens of the angel they let come down to Earth.

When they got to the bar, Kagome was shocked. There, just barely 20 feet away from her was her country idol, George Strait. "Inuyasha, how did you know he would be here?!" she asked, obviously surprised and pleased by this.

"Well, I had to pull a few strings and talked with the guy, so he agreed," Inuyasha said calmly.

George Strait saw that the couple had walked in and said into the microphone, "Alright y'all. I got a little treat for ya. A couple days ago, someone came up to me and asked if I could sing a special song fer a very special girl. This song, which he wrote is fer Kagome Takahashi. Happy anniversary, Kagome and Inuyasha!"

Just after that, he started to sing a song that reminded her of something long ago. Suddenly, Inuyasha dug into his chest pocket and took out an paper that looked like it had suffered from time. He carefully unfolded the paper and showed it to Kagome. It was the note that Kagome had given to Inuyasha all those years ago. Though it was faded, it said the same thing: "Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well, then, don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check Yes or No ."

Kagome looked at this with amazement. 'He had kept it that long? He actually got it back?! I don't believe this,' Kagome thought. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha took out a Sharpie permanent marker and then, the note read: "Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well, then, don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check Yesx or No ."

This was shown just as George Strait sang the final verses:

**Last night I took her out in white limousine. Twenty years together, she still gets to me. Can't believe it's been that long ago when we got started with just a little note: Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well, then, don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check Yes or No.**

**Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well, then, don't be afraid to take me ny the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no. **

**Check yes or no. **

**Check yes or no.**

**Check yes or no.**

After the performance was over, George Strait came up to Inuyasha and Kagome and said, "So you are the beautiful Kagome. Wow, you are worth this man writin' a song about you."

"Huh?" Kagome inquired.

"You didn't know? Inuyasha asked me a few days ago to play that song when you guys came in. It's a great song. How about we make it public and you get half the profits?"

Inuyasha was stunned if that was the appropriate word. "You bet! I would be honored."

After they left, Kagome caught Inuyasha looking at her. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah. I was just wondering how I could ever deserve you. You are like an angel that Heaven allowed to come down and bless me with your beauty. You just make me feel like I am ten again, the clumsy fool with two left feet and no voice. Now, I fee like dancing and shouting to the world of the gift that you are."

To think that a love that would last forever started with a note that simply said, "Check Yes or No."


End file.
